


On The Cusp

by VolpeDiFuoco



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpeDiFuoco/pseuds/VolpeDiFuoco
Summary: Strippers, professors, meddling friends. The Doctor can't seem to juggle it all. And that tongue touched smile is haunting his dreams.Rated Mature for content and future chapters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all! This is my first work posted to this site. Obviously it goes without saying I do not own these characters, if I did I wouldn't be so poor. Please excuse any mistakes you may find, I wrote/edited this myself about a million times so hopefully it's alright. Feedback/kudos are great and feed my tired soul. Now without further ado I hope you enjoy Chapter One of On The Cusp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! The long awaited chapter one re-write of On the Cusp. I hope you guys like the changes and please be prepared for more to come. :)

The Doctor felt wobbly as he stood up. Gripping the back of the chair he oriented himself with the club. Dimly lit, full of smoke and people pressed together. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Jack’s birthdays were always one for the books. This year was no different as Jack managed to drag the entire gang out to a ‘gentlemen’s club’. Not that there was anything wrong with the women/men who frequented or worked in establishments like this. But definitely not the Doctor’s cup of tea. Bumping into the table he mumbled something about the bathroom towards Donna. She narrowed her eyes but allowed him to canter off on his own. 

It was just all so loud to him right now. The throbbing bass music, flashing lights, and the people buzzing about. He did manage to find the loo. It was quieter in there but not by much. A throb in the back of his skull made him itch to run. Being careful not to set off a fire alarm he found a hidden backdoor. Stumbling into the cold air he was met with blessed silence. Well as silent as you could get in London. Which was more than quiet enough for him after that atmosphere. Leaning heavily against the wall the Doctor steadied himself.

“You alright mate?” the voice was soft and had him jerking into existence again. Swiveling his head to find the source was a bad idea as it made him stumble away from the wall.

A steadying hand gripped his arm and he focused his spinning world. A young woman with blonde hair piled atop her head stared up at him. Large cognac eyes studied him seemingly worriedly. Even though she stood close to him, the Doctor could tell she was also skittish of him. He instantly felt mortified as he realized the full reality of the situation. Usually it took much longer for him to feel this unsteady due to mere alcohol, entirely Jack’s fault, and now he was out scaring strangers who were trying to be polite.

“Sir?” her voice was wary now and he focused himself back into the present.

“Yes sorry, I’m a bit plastered at the mo’. And I’m not quite sure how long I’ve been out here. My fingers have gone rather numb but I can’t tell if it’s due to the weather or the fact I’ve had more to drink tonight than I ever did in Uni. I’m rambling, I know, but you’re rather pretty and this is all new for me. If you could perhaps just show me how to get back inside I would be rather grateful because I’m afraid my friends have begun to worry. Especially Donna, she’s right scary when she’s pissed too. And I don’t mean drunk. Though she can be scary then as well.” The Doctor shivered drawing in another breath to continue his tangent when the woman in front of him started laughing. He blinked owlishly in the street lights. She looked almost enthrall and he couldn’t tell if it was because of her dress or how sloshed he was.

“Yeah you’re alright. Come on I’ll show you how to get back in.” A wide tongue touched smile graced her face. It was a lovely face; the Doctor hadn’t lied about that. She wrapped her hand in his, a warmth filling the otherwise dead limb. 

He studied her as she slipped him back inside the establishment. A rather beautiful woman. Curvy in all the right places, if you were into that sort of thing. Not too tall or too short. But the oddest thing is how well her hand fit in his. It was a soft hand, proportional to her body size with nails painted a striking red. The dress she wore was short showing off more creamy skin than he’d seen in a long time. It didn’t help it was black making the contrast even more obvious. He didn’t realize they’d stopped by the bar until he ran into her quite literally. She laughed again, steadying him before turning to the bar tender.

“Hey Mickey, this mate has lost his friends. Anybody come by looking for him?” she seemed completely at ease here. It made him wonder whether she worked here, and in what capacity. He almost didn’t know if he could handle seeing any more of her delicious skin. 

“Had a red head up here a while ago askin’ about someone with his description. Tall, skinny, and wearing a suit. Think they’re one of the tables up by the front. Party of five I believe including himself.” The young man behind the bar looked at the Doctor like he was an idiot. Which he wasn’t thank you very much but before he could defend himself over his drunken status the blonde woman was turning them around.

“Thanks Micks. Come on you, time to find your friends.” She still hadn’t let go of his hand. It made something warm blossom in his chest. He blamed the liquor, and the fact his life didn’t usually allow for such beautiful woman to occupy it. 

“Doctor! Where have you been?!” Donna’s yell was almost loud enough to drown out the entire place. He winced hiding himself behind his small savior.

“He’s alright just stumbled outside. Think he was trying to get back from the loo.” The woman explained squeezing his hand a little tighter.

“Well we definitely appreciate you bringing him back to us.” Jack’s sultry tone made The Doctor glare over the blonde’s head. 

“Not a problem, I’ve always been a sucker for strays.” Her tone was cheeky and when those cognac eyes rounded on him again the Doctor felt a bit weak in the knees. Surely the effects of all those shots would wear off soon. 

“My name!” he practically shouted it in her face but he had to continue, “Noble, John Noble. Usually people just call me the Doctor.” 

“Oh, and are you?” she quirked a brow.

“Am I what?” 

“A doctor.” She laughed throwing him another tongue touched smile. It made the whole place shine brighter.

“Bit of one yeah, not medicine mind you, but I’m considered a doctor in my own right.” He was rather proud of his academic accomplishments.

“Sounds… impressive.” She licked her lips slowly, a twinkle in her eye that had to be the strobe lights. No one had glanced at him like that in a long time.

“I think you’ll find I’m very impressive.” And there went his gob running off without him.

Donna’s snort ruined the entire moment.

“Alright Doctor be good and stay with your friends this time yeah?” as her fingers slid out of his he resisted clinging to her small hand.

“Your name.” he didn’t mean to blurt it so awkwardly as she turned back to him.

“What?” those cognac eyes could freeze all of space and time. Or at least his heart.

“Your name what is it? Please?” The Doctor was considered this was a bit stalker-ish especially as she took another step back. He released her hand and that seemed to calm her.

“Oh well...” she looked to be thinking something over, “Rose and that’s all you need to know.” She winked before slipping into the crowds.

“Rose.” It rolled off the tongue quite nicely.

“And you wanted to stay in tonight Doc! Think that blonde definitely changed your mind.” Jack winked lavishly as his four companions slid out of the booth.

“We’re leaving?” He sounded whiny to his own ears.

“Yes, space man it’s one in the morning if you didn’t notice. Some of us have responsibilities.” Donna rolled her eyes dragging Lee out with her. The quiet man shot the Doctor a sheepish smile.

Dejected the Doctor followed his group towards the door. As pink lights began flickering behind him he glanced back. Up on the stage was Rose. Her black dress was sliding up her thighs slowly as she began moving around the stage. As she wound in-between the poles, a sultry tune began to play. The whole place had hushed down. And then she began to sing. He hadn’t even noticed her mic caught up in the distracting image that she made. Her voice sounded golden, thick and sultry. Begging. She stripped slowly, more of an art form, less of a tease. He could feel his friends flanking him wondering what the holdup was. They were soon caught under Rose’s spell as well. The song wasn’t one he had heard before but to be honest he couldn’t even place it. Something old, slightly jazzy, but Rose was topless and The Doctor wasn’t surprised to feel his knees go a little weak. As she twirled slowly around the poles performing her song she looked up catching his eyes. At least he thought it was him she was looking at. There was that smile, tongue touched and perfect. As Rose’s song came to a slow conclusion she was gripping a pole with her legs and a hand, head thrown back and crooning out her last note. Her spell lifted as the song went sending the club into roaring applause. She slipped behind the curtains with one last glance in his direction. He hoped it was his direction, desperately wished that it was his direction.

His friends had to forcibly drag him away as he stood waiting to see Rose grace the stage again.

“I think he’s in love.” He could hear Ianto and Jack teasing him. Donna joined in as well but nothing they could say would shame him.

He was pretty sure he was in love with the blonde. As he tucked himself into his flat alone that evening his thoughts spun golden and calming. By morning with a splitting headache and raw throat he had no idea what blonde his friends were on about. All he could remember from last night was far too much to drink and a slightly jazzy song.


End file.
